Vuelve a amarme
by M. C Hale
Summary: Ellos se conocían desde los doce años, a los quince comenzaron a salir y su noviazgo era perfecto. Aún en contra de todo pronóstico, su relación duró toda la preparatoria. Pero luego de la graduación termina abruptamente. Años después se encuentran en su lugar de trabajo. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Será que, realmente pudieron seguir adelante y olvidarse del otro?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**

* * *

Vuelve a amarme.

* * *

**Summary: **Ellos se conocían desde los doce años, a los quince comenzaron a salir y su noviazgo era perfecto. Aún en contra de todo pronóstico, su relación duró toda la preparatoria. Pero luego de la graduación termina abruptamente. Años después se encuentran en su lugar de trabajo. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Será que, realmente pudieron seguir adelante y olvidarse del otro?

* * *

**Capitulo uno: Prefacio**

Miré sus hermosos ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y desvié la mirada. No era capaz de seguir viéndolos, no después de todo el daño que estaba causando.

— ¿Ya no me amas? — preguntó, su voz era un susurro lastimero. Dudé un momento y luego asentí sin voltear a verlo — Dímelo mirándome a los ojos. No podré creerte si no lo haces — exigió.

Dudé, luego reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia volteé a verlo. La poca voluntad que tenía flaqueó por un momento. Pero intentaba convencerme de que esto era lo mejor para él, para ambos.

— N-No…— respondí intentando sonar firme y segura. Vi como su rostro cayó, sus ojos perdieron brillo y sus labios comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

— No, no. Tú no estás diciéndome esto. Todo eso no más que una broma ¿Verdad? ¡Debe serlo! Tú no puedes realmente hablar enserio — dijo él levantando la mirada hacia mí, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Tomé aire y tragué mis lágrimas, esas que amenazaban con salir. Intenté hallar mi voz y dije:

— Entiéndelo, lo nuestro fue hermoso mientras duró. Pero no más, acabó. Entiéndelo por favor, no puedo seguir con esto — rogué internamente porque con eso fuera suficiente, pero al parecer él no se iba a conformar fácilmente.

— ¡No puedo entenderlo! Me niego a creer que todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que hemos planeado para el futuro acabé como si nada. Así nada más — siguió negando con su cabeza, retrocedió dos pasos. Sus ojos cerrados y su quijada tensa.

— Tienes que hacerlo. No tiene sentido seguir fingiendo algo que no es. Todos siempre dijeron que lo nuestro no iba a durar, ellos tenían razón.

— ¿Ellos tienen razón? ¿Tú estás hablando enserio? ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me importa lo que los demás digan?! ¡Ellos pueden irse al infierno! Aquí solo importa lo que tú y yo queremos, lo que sentimos — comenzó a gritar mientras me taladraba con sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con molestia. Molestia, tristeza y dolor.

— Ese es el problema. Yo también lo creo así. Lo nuestro no tiene ni tuvo jamás futuro. Tú debes entenderlo. El 'nosotros' no iba a durar para siempre. Es un simple gusto pasajero — eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Clavó sus ojos en los míos, llenos de furia.

— ¿Un simple gusto pasajero? ¿Eso fui para ti? ¿Un gusto pasajero? — preguntó lleno de dolor e ira. Me sentí estremecer, pero tenía que contestarle. Lo miré a los ojos y lo más rápido que pude conteste.

— Si, nunca te amé. Fuiste solo eso. Lo siento — respondí. El no se esperaba esa respuesta, pude ver como su furia era reemplazada nuevamente por tristeza y comenzaban a brillar, nuevamente, por las lágrimas.

— Bien, si no me amas… eso lo cambia todo — susurró tan bajo que me costó entenderlo. Bajó la mirada al piso y nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos — En ese caso… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Espero que encuentres a alguien que ames de verdad y que él pueda darte todo lo que yo no pude. Realmente espero que seas feliz. Adiós Bella…— él levantó la mirada una última vez, mostrándome su rostro empapado de lágrimas antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar para irse del lugar.

Lo vi alejarse despacio, con paso lento y pausado, como si temiera tropezar. Por un momento casi corro hacía él para detenerlo, pero entonces me recordé que esto era lo mejor. Era lo mejor para él. Lo mejor para nosotros. Intenté convencerme que era lo que debía hacer.

Mientras lo veía desaparecer en aquella oscura y desolada calle me derrumbé completamente y dejé caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo los últimos minutos. Estuve llorando algunos minutos más antes de poder calmarme un poco. Me puse de pie como pude y decidí que era momento de regresar a casa.

— Esto es lo mejor para ti. Lo siento mucho…— susurré mirando la blanca y redonda luna mientras secaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro.


End file.
